


Be Gentle With Me

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Top Frank, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is the rebellious teenager, Frank is the older boyfriend.</p>
<p>They haven't gone all the way before, maybe tonight's the night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Gentle With Me

Mum, I'm 18, I can do what I want!", Gerard shouted, storming out of the kitchen.

"Gerard Arthur Way, as long as you live in this house, I do not want you seeing that man", Donna Way yelled back. "He's a bad influence and far too old!"

"Mum, he's only 25, that's a smaller age gap than you and dad have", Gerard sighed.

"I'm putting my foot down Gerard. Don't see him anymore, or don't live here, it's your choice!"

Gerard made a noise of annoyance and flounced upstairs, away from his mother's arguments. It's true, Frank was a few years older than Gerard, and sometimes Gerard did things he wouldn't normally do when he was around Frank, but that was just because Gerard loved Frank. 

Gerard picked up his phone and texted Frank, needing an escape from his overbearing mother.

'Hey, you wanna come pick me up? xoxo G'

Soon enough Frank replied, making Gerard smile as he read his boyfriend's message.

'Sure honey, on my way xoxo F' 

Gerard grabbed his keys (though his mum would probably have changed the locks by the time he got back), and headed out the front door.

"Young man, where do you think you're going?", his mother called.

"Out", Gerard slammed the door behind him.

He sat on the wall at the front of their house, waiting for Frank to pull up. Right now, he wanted a distraction and preferably one that his mother hated. Frank was perfect. With his tattoo sleeves and facial piercings, Donna Way had never warmed to him which made Gerard even more pleased.

Frank's car pulled up a minute later and Gerard jumped into the front seat. 

"Hey baby", Frank drawled, pulling a lit cigarette from between his lips and blowing away the smoke.

"Hey Frankie, missed you", Gerard grinned, reaching over and kissing Frank hard.

"Someone's eager", Frank smirked after pulling away. "What's up sugar?"

"Just my mum", Gerard groaned. "Nothing that I want to talk about".

"Wha do you want to do, Gee? We could go anywhere you like...", Frank started the engine.

Gerard loved that about Frank, he was always able to put a smile on his face. Gerard liked the idea of being able to run away with Frank whenever he wanted and Frank had offered a few times when things got bad with Gerard's mum. 

"Let's go to your place", Gerard grinned.

Frank pulled away and drove towards his apartment. 

"What are you planning?", Frank narrowed his eyes but smiled.

"Nothing Frankie", Gerard smiled innocently. "Wait and see".

Frank put his foot down and they sped towards Frank's. Him and Gerard had fun, a lot of fun, but Gerard was always too shy to have sex. Frank knew he was young and suspected he was a virgin, he wanted to give Gerard the best first time possible. Frank had a bit more experience, to say the least. 

When they climbed out of the car, Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him up the stairs to Frank's door. Frank fumbled with his key before pushing the door open. Frank flopped onto the sofa and Gerard sat on top of him. 

"So... What do you want to do baby?", Frank asked.

"Let me show you", Gerard smiled widely and straddled Frank. 

He kissed Frank, wrapping his arms around his neck and flicking his tongue into Frank's mouth. Gerard wasn't sure where this confidence had come from, but he liked it.

Frank took charge soon enough, pushing Gerard off him and down onto the sofa. Frank lay between Gerard's legs, grinding down on him and sucking on his neck. Gerard gasped as Frank left hickeys all over him, his mother certainly wouldn't be very pleased.

Gerard reached down and tugged at Frank's jeans, unfastening them before working on his own. 

"Frankie... I want...", Gerard panted.

"What do you want, honey?", Frank purred. "Tell Frankie and I might give it to you".

"I want you", Gerard moaned. "Please... Can you...?"

"Sure thing, sugar", Frank grinned, pulling Gerard from the sofa and towards the bedroom. 

"Frankie, I've never...", Gerard said quietly. 

"I know baby, I'll take care of you, don't worry about a thing", Frank soothed. 

Gerard shivered at his words and let himself be pushed onto the bed. Frank pulled off their clothes, undressing Gerard before falling on top of him.

"How...?" Gerard questioned nervously, wondering how this was going to work. 

"First, I'm going to stretch you out sugar, get you all worked up and begging for me. Then I'm going to fuck you, deep and slow until you won't want anything but me... I'll be gentle, I promise", Frank swore.

Gerard groaned and lay back. Frank pushed his legs apart and lubed up his fingers. Teasingly, he ran his fingertip around the edge of Gerard's hole, making him whimper. Frank slowly slid one finger inside Gerard, twisting and pumping until Gerard moaned out. Frank carefully pushed another finger in, scissoring his fingers to stretch Gerard. Gerard winced a little at the burn but he trusted Frank to take care of him. Gerard cried out when Frank pushed a third finger inside him.

"Frankie please... I want you... Need you now", Gerard pleaded, throwing his head back against the pillow. 

"Shh baby, I don't want you to get hurt", frank said quietly. He wanted to give Gerard what he wanted so badly, but it was important to him that he didn't hurt Gerard too much. Frank slid a fourth finger in, pumping easily with the tonne of lube that he had used, making Gerard become desperate so he fucked himself on Frank's fingers. As much as Frank loved seeing Gerard fall to pieces beneath him, he wanted to have sex with him first.

Frank pulled his fingers out, rolled a condom into place and grabbed some more lube. He lined up and pushed slowly into Gerard. Gerard's face contorted, feeling the slightly painful stretch of Frank's length. Frank settled all the way inside him and stilled. 

"I'm sorry honey", Frank whispered, knowing that Gerard wasn't enjoying it yet. 

"Just move... Please Frankie", Gerard squeezed his eyes shut tightly. 

Frank rolled his hips gently, pushing in and out of Gerard slowly. Gerard moaned when frank nudged his prostate, his eyes opening sharply. His back arched and Frank grabbed Gerard's hips, guiding himself into Gerard.

"God Frankie... Harder", Gerard gasped as Frank hit his prostate again. 

Frank almost pulled all the way out before pushing back in. He slammed into Gerard over and over, eliciting breathy 'ah's from Gerard. Frank felt the heat pooling in his stomach and knew he was close. 

Frank stroked Gerard's cock, jerking him off as he thrusted. Gerard couldn't stop shaking and moaning, screaming out Frank's name as he came. Frank came soon after, then pulled out slowly and collapsed on the bed beside Gerard. He tied off the condom and threw it into the bin before wriggling closer to Gerard.

"So... How did you like your first time, sugar?", Frank asked nervously. He had never taken anyone's virginity before so he hoped it felt as good for Gerard as it did for him.

"God frankie... It was amazing", Gerard whispered, voice hoarse from crying out Frank's name. "Thank you for being gentle with me".

"Maybe I won't be next time", Frank smirked, pulling Gerard against his chest.

"Maybe I like that", Gerard giggled.

Frank raised his eyebrows and smiled. How the hell he got someone as perfect as Gerard, he would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, thanks for reading! Leave kudos or comments, requests are open as always. Also posted on my wattpad: @supernaturalfics666


End file.
